Beautiful Flowers
by ilovemybunny
Summary: Lily needed more devotion from Severus then he had recently shown her.


Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter

Summery: Lily needed more devotion from Severus then he had recently shown her.

Beautiful Flowers

Idiots, weaklings, cowards, liars, cheats, ruined potions and Petunia's current boyfriend were just a few of the things in her life which brought her mood into simmering pits of anger. They shouldn't anger her as much as the did but she was just grateful she had a strong hold on her emotions not to let it explode at each and every one of those annoying grievances in her life.

Maybe a part of the anger was from her strange ability to know before it had happened that something was there to pull at her nerves. Or maybe it was from not being able to rant at Severus whenever she felt the need. Although there was no doubt in her mind that he would come running to her if she gave him the slightest hint at having forgiven him, he needed a longer time in his misery for turning away from her help.

Over this past two years she had watched as he had grown more desolate the longer she appeared to ignore his existence. It didn't hurt that on the times that she was kind to Potter, smiled at Potter, laughed at Potter's jokes or kissed Potter, Severus would unknowingly show her his most wretched face of all. Beautiful.

Lately however, he had become distracted away from her. He was paying more attention to his studies (of the non regulation variety which she knew from spying into his backpack after sending him to sleep in the library) and more time with Lucius Malfoy.

No. This did not make her happy.

Unfortunately, Severus needed a little reminder of why he had devoted himself to her since their early years. Her beauty and her power were very important factors that she couldn't deny was a strong part of the reason why Severus needed her. If it was just that however, he wouldn't have lashed out in his time of need and insulted her. He would have relished her help like a faithful dog. No the main reason was his belief that in his wretched life, she was the one ray of sunshine. She was his goddess who could shower him with gifts or bring down retribution. For these two years, she had punished him for his betrayal.

Time was passing however and they had all completed their NEWT examinations. Severus, she knew, would be moving into a flat in knockturn Alley (unable to afford anywhere better) and she would not be as free to watch his wretched features. She needed to once more secure his devotion and loyalty. This time however, she wasn't taking any chances for his heart to turn from her. He would love her forever or be damned.

Slowly (as she still had enough time) she would once again have him as her champion and he would love her as he should once again.

Standing in the clearing in the forest she knew he would soon be here. It was the deadest part of the night with no moon granting any light to the creatures in the forest and she knew he would be crawling this way, trembling in fear and hoping no monsters would come for him yet afraid to cast any light for his path in case anyone from the castle would come and inspect the light. He needn't have feared though, nothing would harm him while she was here.

As she felt him come closer, she began her magic. At first he would not detect anything. Then he would notice a sparkling blue flower floating through the air so bright like a soul. Then he would notice another and then another until the entire clearing was filled with them floating through the air and landing on the ground and it was no longer dark but as bright as the sun but so much more beautiful. She could see him stand fully in wonder and she watched as he held out his hand to grasp one of her beauties.

She watched as he stroked the glowing white strands that flew out from the center petals and they in turn grasped themselves around his fingers, happy to have found a home and happy to have found love. Bright white and blue lit up the area all around them and she watched as the power of the flowers enticed and seduced him into a trance.

"Do you like them?" The start he made upon hearing her voice and realizing he wasn't alone forced a soft laugh out of her throat. "I think they're rather beautiful myself."

For a moment he said nothing and she wondered whether he had thrown himself into shock or if he couldn't think of anything to say. She decided to pity him.

"I thought you might be out here tonight so I decided to join you. What's wrong Severus? You look as if you've seen a ghost – what nothing to say to me? I can leave if you wish to be all by yours-"

"No! Wait! Please...Please don't go. I just...I never-"

"You haven't answered my question Severus." Another start and she noticed his entire body had begun to shake.

"I never thought you'd ever spea-" a pause. "What? Question?"

"Yes. I asked you whether you liked my flowers or not. I brought them here for you to see you know."

"These flowers...you made them?"

"Yes. I made them with my blood and soul. They're a part of me I suppose. Very pretty, don't you agree?"

"They're the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life."

"Even more beautiful then lilies?" This cruel taunt appeared to floor him and she watched as he sunk to the ground. She looked up past the tops of the tree's and into the sky. "It's a pity but I'll have to remove them as I don't want them hanging around here. The atmosphere in this forest will do no good for them," as she said this he noticed a gloom appear on his face.

"Would you like to keep one of my flowers, Severus?" He looked up to her and from her position she could see that he had begun to cry.

"Yes. Please!" he had never before sounded so desperate, never so wretched or pathetic or beautiful.

She smiled. "Well you certainly can if you're willing to pay the price."

"Anything! Please! I just..I...I need them! Please!" A pause and a deep breath and he carries on in a slower softer pace. " I'd give you my soul for anything you're willing to give me. You know I would do anything for you."

There it was. She could see past his words and find inside him the devotion of his soul was once more hers to grasp. All she had to do now was name her terms and she knew he would agree to anything she wanted and it was now time to name her champion.

"Well Severus, how would you like to play a little game?"

She could now be happy again.

Fin


End file.
